A portable biological information processing device has been used as a small device with which an individual person easily measure the biological information such as electrocardiography, cardiac beats, motions of the body, and body temperatures. Such a portable biological information processing device uses the biological information by, for example, that biological signals are obtained via a bioelectrode, the obtained biological signals are transmitted to a personal computer through a wireless means, or stored in a semiconductor storage, such as a memory card, which is built into the device above, for reading by a personal computer through a connecting cord thereto.
By said portable biological information processing device, management of the user's physical condition, monitoring home medical care for aged persons, and healthcare of lifestyle diseases prevention can be carried out by monitoring the biological information by the personal computer and the like, in particularly, a dedicated bioelectrode is used to obtain the electrocardiograms and the cardiac rates of the biological information.
In the prior art, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No 2007-525269), a wearable radio unit (a portable biological information processing device) for detecting and analysing physiological data, and for transmitting the obtained condition data is proposed, in which said unit is formed such that the device can be attached by an adhesive mode to a wearer.
This Patent Literature 1 propose the wearable unit being for detecting, processing, analysing, and informing the predetermined body condition of a body, and comprising a plurality of electrodes comprising at least a pair of sensing electrodes and one referential electrode, wherein each electrode can be attached by an adhesive mode onto a body surface, and an electrode circuit module comprising a power source, and being electrically communicated with each of said plurality of electrodes, thereby processing and analysing the signals provided from said plurality of electrodes, wherein said plurality of electrodes and said electronic circuit module are covered by a single adhesive film so that the wearable unit can be adhered onto the body surface.
Furthermore, there is a bioelectrode pad to be intimately attached and fixed on skin of a biological body to transmit electric signals from the biological body to a measuring device, or to transmit electric stimulations from a stimulation device to the biological body. Regarding such a bioelectrode pad, a bioelectrode pad comprising an electrode provided on a support, and a metallic snap (hook) conducted to said electrode, wherein said pad is of a type where the pad is connected to a connector of an external device through said snap, has been used for decades.
For example, Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H05-70,552U) discloses a biomedical electrode comprising an electrically conductive adhesive, an electronically conductive layer, a non-conductive sheet-shaped material for supporting the layer, and a means for externally connecting, in which a plurality of electrodes, being electrically independent of each other, are integrated through said sheet-shaped material.